galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Qyrr Myfft
' Qyrr Myfft' is an Octopod who appears in the DLC Supernova. He pilots a ship by the name of Bloodstar. Description Qyrr Myfft's criminal potential had already become apparent in boarding school, when he tied up his sleeping teacher's tentacles so tightly that the knot has not been loosened to this day. While his teacher had to go into early retirement after this incident, Qyrr Myfft made a career as a murdering and marauding gang leader, who systematically pillages freighters and convoys of all factions. As a result of Qyrr Myfft's ruthless reign of terror, Prospero's security has dwindled to an all-time low over the last couple of years and less and less merchants are still venturous enough to include the once-flourishing system to their travel routes. Tactic Qyrr Myftt is certainly a formidable opponent. He can move at high speeds too. Normally his tactic is to move around fast and kill the people around him. He is surrounded by lots of pirates which act as his escort. Suprisingly the pirates escorting Qyrr Myftt have a very weak damage. The damage done by their laser is actually half of the damage done by the normal pirates. But the thing is , there are lots of them. Qyrr Myftt has 3 weapons which he can use against us. The first one is his turret. It has a fast firing rate but not very effective though. But his turret cannot move a complete 360 degree turn. It can move only 180 degrees. Even if his turret can move all round it cannot fire when our ship is directly behind him. The turret will only shoot when we are facing him or we are at his flanks.His second weapon are unguided rockets. He can shoot atleast 3 rockets in 5 seconds. So getting caught in the rocket shower is not very good as they can certainly do a lot of damage.But they can be easily dodged. His third weapon is his standard laser. It can do lots of damage so it is advised not to face him directly. Qyrr Myftt's got lots of armour so to take him down use EMP missiles. EMP bombs are effective but they can also affect the security force sent by the station. Once you EMP him take him down. Use heavy weapons against him. Wingmen can distract the escort of Qyrr Myftt but they can also go down easy. Once you kill him, you can buy his Bloodstar at loma . Trivia *The turret on Qyrr Myftt's Bloodstar is a turret which shoots small yellow energy lasers at the player. It is a twin Turret but it looks like a comletely different than the Hammerhead DA2.It doesnt do much damage even in expert difficulty. His Bloodstar also has the ability to shoot unguided rockets. He can shoot atleast 3 rockets in 5 seconds. So getting caught in the rocket shower is not very good as they can certainly do a lot of damage. *Qyrr Myfft pilots the Bloodstar, and is the only enemy to do so. **Qyrr Myfft has a turret mounted on his ship. **Qyrr Myftt and Trunt Harval are the only 2 people who use secondary weapons against us. **He is the only enemy character to use a turret. *Once he has been located from the Terran 'Most Wanted' slider on the missions menu, his ship will become available for purchase in Quineros Station in the Loma System. Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bloodstar-HD-ingame.png|Qyrr Myfft's ship, the Bloodstar. Category:Pirates Category:Octopods Category:Characters Category:Most wanted criminals